FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1 ---- "Yes ma'am," sighed Owlscream, hobbling along with Hiddenshade following, motioning for Stormwillow to follow with a flick of his tail.---- Cardinalblaze skipped back up to Birchtail, her tail waving. "Thanks for helping me find him,"Silverstar 15:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail smiled. "You're welcome, my pleasure." Flamestar dipped her head, padding forwards and trailing slwoly back to camp, with her Clamates following her. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 15:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze blinked calmly at the deputy. "So, what's your story? Any drama in your life?" She asked, shaking out her ginger-and-white pelt as she strode slowly beside the taller tom.'Silverstar' 15:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Not really, except..." His voice trailed off, as Cardinalblaze pressed close to his pelt. "Well, my own brother tried to kill me after being a Dark Forest cat, but I got over it." He meowed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 15:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze frowned. "...I'm sorry to hear that....My mother died in a rockfall when I was young, my father tried to save her, but broke his leg. Now he's an elder." She meowed, gazing up at Birchtail.'Silverstar' 16:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," He moaned, sounding comforted. He missed his brother, and wanted to see him, but he was a Dark FOrest cat, it was different now. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze continued along in silence until she tripped over her own paws and fell on her face.----Hiddenshade padded into camp, shaking out his black-and-silver pelt.'Silverstar' 16:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar was padding beside Owlscream, trying to keep slow and steady so he could catch up. "Who attacked you?" She asked, concerned of the broken-legged elder. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "The rogue," grunted the hobbling elder, watching his daughter rise to her paws and shake out her pelt, looking very embarrassed. It was...Odd for her to act in such a way, and she usually didn't fall and trip about. He quickened his pace, excusing himself from Flamestar before trotting to Cardinalblaze, and leading her a bit farther away from the patrol. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You're acting odd around the deputy." Owlscream murmured, twitching his whiskers in amusement as his daughter gazed at her paws, shuffling them slightly. "I-I, er...Think I kinda like Birchtail..."'Silverstar' 17:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar wasn't suprised. She padded to her den, yawning. As she sat down, she wrapped her tail around her paws. Birchtail padded through camp, going slightly past the Warrior's Den. He heard Cardinalblaze and perked up his ears, padding in. "You like me?" He meowed, suprised. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:27, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flinched in surprise, her blue eyes widening as she noticed the deputy. "I-I-I...!" She began, flushing a bright red as she pressed close to her father in embarrassment, who chuckled softly. "I-I, of course I do!" She finally admitted, squeezing her eyes shut in utter embarrassment, flattening her ears.'Silverstar' 17:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail blushed, glad that she told the truth. "I-I...Well....I...um...I'm flattered but-" He stopped for a moment, stammering. "Thanks.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:32, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze lowered her head, feeling slightly hurt by the word "but", pushing her head into her father's pelt sadly. "...If you don't like me, that's fine...W-We can always be friends." She murmured sadly, closing her eyes once more as Owlscream frowned.'Silverstar' 17:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Well...I..." He was embarassed slightly, but then spoke up bravely. "I think you're kind...nice...sweet...I guess I do...kinda like you.." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gazed up at him with soft blue eyes, crying slightly but not too much. "...T-Thank you...I-I'm going to go for a walk," she sighed, slowly walking out of camp with her tail and head held low. ''He doesn't like me, I can tell...Why am I so foolish?---- Hiddenshade blinked blankly. "Whoa, what'd I miss?!" The black-and-silver tom meowed in utter confusion.Silverstar 17:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) So sweet... He meowed. "Wait!" He called after her. "Umm...I'd like to come with you..." ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:42, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stopped in her tracks, her gaze on the ground and head low. "...Kay..." She murmured quietly, her shoulders still slump and body relaxed.'Silverstar' 17:43, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Dovefrost set her head down on her paws , with a sigh . - Dovefrost ( I am so tired . Couldn't ... write ...) (XD) "I do like you.." He whispered, as if he could read her mind. He slunked and sighed. "You hungry? I can catch something for you." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:45, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head. "Naw, I can catch my own food..." She murmured quietly, closing her eyes and sighing as she sat down out of camp. To brighten her mood, she gazed back at the tom calmly. "Why not have a hunting competition?"---- Hiddenshade walked around boredly.'Silverstar' 17:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) http://meowgifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/i-regret-nothing.gif "Ummm...Sure.." He stammered. "Anyone you'd like to bring with?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shrugged. "That's up to you, most cats are busy right now." She meowed, gazing at the ground as she pawed at a pebble.'Silverstar' 17:50, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I guess just me and you then," He meowed, hobbling around, trying to look for some prey. He looked back at Cardinalblaze, gazing into her eyes. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:52, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinlalbaze smiled back at the deputy with warm blue eyes, crouching low as she stalked something in the distance. She raced through the bushes, pouncing on a shrew before swiftly killing it, dragging it into the bushes to bury it.'Silverstar' 17:54, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail turned back, as he heard a small squeal. He saw a small vole nibbling on a leaf. He leapt on it, digging his claws in before quickly killing it. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:56, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She walked passed them , out for another hunting trip . ''My clan doesn't seemed to want me anyway............. her claws grip the ground as she started to run , the wind pulling her forward . - Dovefrost http://a.dilcdn.com/bl/wp-content/uploads/sites/8/2013/03/cat-tank.gif I can Imagine Flamestar doing this Cardinalflame's tail twitched out of random, and she flinched, thinking it was another mouse or something alike. Wow, waitta go Cardinal. She thought, twitching her whiskers in amusement.---- Hiddenshade sighed softly, bored since no-one talked with him. He's have to have another lame conversation with Owlscream...Silverstar 18:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (XD Raven) "Nice catch," He meowed, calling after her as he picked up the vole he caught clenched in his jaws. "Should we go back to camp now?" ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalflame frowned, giving the deputy a gentle shove. "Awwww, c'mon, it thought this was a competition!"---- Hiddenshade trudged about, trying to avoid Owlscream and his lame conversations.'Silverstar' 18:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Errr, yeah.." He replied, a purr rumbling in his throat. He felt happy when with Cardinalblaze, he was having fun. He dropped the vole in front of her, shoving it close. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Hey Mr. Deputy, isn't it against the code to eat before the elders?" She purred, swatting at Birchtail's ear playfully.---- Hiddenshade left camp, his tail held high.'Silverstar' 18:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I-" He stammered before chuckling. "Yeah," He admitted, picking up the vole once again. "Care to catch more, or do yo wanna go back to camp?" He meowed, pressing close to her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze flicked her tail. "We can head back, I am getting hungry, and my father gets cranky without food." She purred, shaking leaves from her pelt, though the thorns stuck to her. She'd groom them out once she got back.---- Hiddenshade hunted alone, feeling lonely. Would his brother eventually join?'Silverstar' 18:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((I doubt Shadow would join XD)) Birchtail let out a soft chuckle, standing up with the vole clenched in his jaws firmly. He then prepared to head back to camp while trailing behind Cardinal. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Ya never knoowowoww! :3)) Cardinalblaze gave her father her catch before settling down with a squirrel.---- Hiddenshade stalked a finch.'Silverstar' 18:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Hiddenshade so short Dx)) Birchtail padded towards the fresh-kill pile, dropping the vole. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:39, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Hiddenshade so unloved DX)) Cardinalblaze crossed her paws as she studied the pale fur of the deceased squirrel, which was still slightly warm from an earlier hunt. She wrapped her tail around her body, shivering slightly from the cooling air.---- Hiddenshade caught the finch.'Silverstar' 18:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, really Hiddenshade, why such short posts? XD)) Birchtail yawned, as dawn approached. Sun shone on his pelt from early Dawn. He gazed up at the sky, sighing heavily. '' [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:47, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (Because he's bored D:) Hiddenshade smiled.---- Cardinalblaze shivered, eating her prey and gazing at her father's warm coat. Lucky.Silverstar 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) After everyone ate, it was Birchtail's turn. He wasn't hugry for a reason, but ate anyway. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a blackbird, slowly eating it and gulping it down. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:51, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Once Cardinalblaze finished, she rushed to her father to press against him and stay warm, but she found him asleep. Being her nice self, she decided against waking him and lay near the freshkill pile, hoping the scent of food would distract her.'Silverstar' 18:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) He sat by the fresh-kill by, then seeing Cardinalblaze lie down. "Hey, why aren't you in the Warrior's Den?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 20:36, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm n-not t-t-tired," Cardinalblaze replied as she shivered, wrapping her tail around body.'Silverstar''' 20:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) (Woo posting on my iPhone! :D) Stormwillow let out a sigh, limping after the black and silver Tom. When she reached the camp, she couldn't believe her eyes. A queen was caring for her kits in a cave, a huge black rock lay in front of a prey pile, towering towards the sky. Stormwillow limped toward the pile of prey, looking up in awe at the prey pile, excitement bubbling inside her. ---Stormver Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan